


Our Life

by DaringDuoTrash



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Birth, Bisexual Sam, F/F, F/M, Love, No Dialogue, Non Graphic Death, storytelling format, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDuoTrash/pseuds/DaringDuoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Mike's turbulent relationship with Sam starting from their first meeting to their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Life

The first time Mike met Sam, they were six and put together for a project on the solar system. Her determined grin on her face as she spouted off facts about the planets like she was counting to five. He didn't understand why he felt this way, that afternoon he asked his parents to sign him up for soccer and focused on that instead. 

He was twelve when he kissed her for the first time, sitting on the Washington's floor between Beth and Jess. The bottle landing between Mike and Beth, her eyes widen as she realizes her dilemma. Jess squeals and demands Mike kiss Sam, neither argue and she leans across and kisses him softly. The kids squeal and giggle but Mike can't stop smiling. 

He's fifteen when she breaks his heart. Drunk and looking for a bed he stumbles into the nearest room and stops dead. Beth and Sam together on the bed, the pair naked as Beth moans Sam's name as she pushes her head further between Beth's legs. News broke and the pair came out, dating for over a year. Everyone but Mike was ecstatic.

It's his seventeenth birthday when things change between Sam and Mike. They'd out drank everyone else, leaving the pair alone. Drunk and on his birthday high he admits he loves her. She doesn't say anything as she stands up and kisses him softly. Emotions run high as he guides her to the couch, spending the entire night exploring her entire body in detail. 

It's weeks before Josh walks up and hits Mike in the face. Sam and Beth broke up and Sam blamed Mike. The group is strained and eventually breaks off into two groups; the Washington's, Chris and Ashley against the rest. It wasn't spoken about openly, but the divide was clear to anyone who looked in on them. Sam became distant, angry at herself and him. 

They soon graduate and she breaks his heart again. Beth and her worked things out and we're going to college in New York away from 'temptations' they called it. Beth made it clear to him that he wasn't allowed to visit them again. 

The night before she flies out she visits him to say goodbye. He begs her stay and start a life with him. She says no but spends the night with him. 

Years pass and he begins to think of Sam as a distant memory, getting serious with Emily after a turbulent past with her and Jess. It's accidental when the pair are visiting Emily's grandparents they bump into Beth and Sam. The emotions of the past resurfacing for the pair at first glance. His heart near stops when a small child with Sam's blond hair and smile runs up to her and wraps around her leg. Beth quick to dismiss Mike's instant concern, she ushers her family away promising to catch up with the couple while their in town. 

It's only hours before Sam knocks on Mike's hotel door. The pair facing each other for the first time in five years. Nothing is said as he grabs her and pulls her to him, kissing her with built up passion. They don't make it to the bed before they sleep together. She tells him that Willow isn't his, but he doesn't believe it. She gets up and tells him not to contact her again and she was happy to hear and about Emily and him. 

Swallowing his pride, Mike moves on, telling Emily everything she decides one indiscretion wasn't going to ruin her wedding. The pair marry with the attendance of everyone but Sam, who was 'sick' according to Beth. It's the reception when Beth pulls him aside and the pair have it out. They insult each other and declare there the better decision for Sam until she lets it slip that she was the better parent even if she wasn't a biological parent like him. He tells her she's right, Willow wasn't his child, because the pair made sure of it and when he had a child with Emily he was going to be damn sure to make sure he was there. 

Mike is twenty-seven when he's hit with the devastating news that Ashley had been killed in a car accident on her way home from work. The group, from all different walks come back together to say goodbye to their old friend. He knew she'd be there and he was prepared for her this time. Holding Emily close to him as they say goodbye, the group agree that it's time to put the past in the past and keep in touch. Sam confronts Mike at the wake, her intentions made clear when she approaches him. She informs him that her and Beth were long over and she'd love to run away with him. He can tell she's only half serious and there's a part of him that wants to take her hand and run. But when he catches sight of Emily, struggling to pick up a napkin off the floor. Her stomach protruding proudly in front of her, inside was their baby that he loved more than anything else. he couldn't imagine hurting her or their baby in any way. He loved them too much. 

A day shy of his thirty-fifth birthday, Mike is standing in the doorway of his home with his toddler in his arms staring wide eyed at his wife in bed with a stranger. Emotions of anger and confusion take over him as he screams for the male to leave, leaving him behind to pick up the pieces. Emily, red faced explains what had happened with Mike agreeing if he was allowed a discretion so was she. He'd work through it, for her and for their children. His heart sinks when a grim smile spreads across her face. She files for divorce a week later. 

Not even a month later, he finds himself nestled between the legs of Sam. His divorce their only chance, they jump at the chance to give it a try ignoring the whispers of their quick union. Willow, attending boarding school in New York thanks to Beth who would be till the day she died Willow's mother they never tell Willow that Mike is her biological father but he loves her like a father. The pair, much older than last time we're finally given a chance at a life together. 

Mike marries the love of his life two months after his thirty-seventh birthday. A small bump under her gown and a smile across her face, she would pop any day now giving birth to their second, Mike's fourth, child. All their friends were in attendance, even Emily and Beth who genuinely seemed happy for the pair. The pair sneak out early, excited to start the life they always wanted together. 

Mike loses the love of his life in the birthing suite two weeks later, ushered from the room he hears the doctors call for blood transfusions. The grim look on the doctors face shatters him, their baby was healthy and happy but Sam wasn't here to see it. 

He sees Sam in their baby girl every day, he stays in touch with Willow and Beth never denying the pair time with their last piece of Sam. 

He's forty before he's ready to try things out again with Emily. The pair being drawn together through comfort and tragedy. They never remarry but they raise Natalie as their own, giving her a baby brother at the age of forty-two. 

He's seventy when he realizes that nearly all his friends are gone. Ashley to a car accident, Chris and Hannah to cancer, Jess and Sam to birth complications. All that was left was Josh, Beth, Matt, Emily and him. 

He's eighty when Emily dies from complications of the heart. The last of his friends, now alone in the world with his children and grandchildren running amuck among the world. But he'd never felt so alone. 

He's just shy of his eighty-sixth birthday when he's reunited with Sam again. In their prime, he stands with her at the alter they were married at all those years ago. Her eyes filled with tears, she kisses him once and tells him how much she missed him. He didn't realize until he had her back in his arms just how badly he missed her too. She tells him how proud she was of her babies and his and that next time they'd be together and she wouldn't leave him. All his friends were waiting for him, excited to see him again. He awakens with tears in his eyes, it was a dream and Sam wasn't here. But something told him she wasn't too far away from him. 

Mike Monroe dies from old age six days later.


End file.
